Where Our Roads Meet
by lovethebroken
Summary: After graduation, everyone went his or her separate ways. The end of the world threat was over, so everyone wanted to find their own way and have normal lives. Some are realizing they made a mistake. Michael and Maria's wedding is right around the cor


Title: Where Our Roads Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters. I don't take any credit whatsoever, just trying to be a fan. Please...don't sue me.

Michael lay in bed with his Maria next to him. He watched her sleep and thought back to there high school days. They were so childish. No, he was. Three years after graduation, they ran into each other and had been dating ever since. Michael had grown up tremendously, taking on, and realizing he had responsibilities. He had to grow up. When he saw Maria, it was as if an alarm went off in his head. He realized right then what he wanted in his life or back into his life. They dated seriously for a year and half then Michael proposed. He felt he couldn't live without her. It was like Max said about Liz, 'She makes me complete.' This was the exact way he felt now. He kissed her cheek and snuggled up closer to her and closed his eyes.

Liz Parker slept silently in her apartment. For the fourth time in a week she had worked over time. Her eyes sprung open as she heard her name whispered, "Liz."

She sat up and looked around her room then next to her. No one. She rubbed her forehead as she slung the covers off and got out of bed. Liz walked slowly to the kitchen as she rubbed her eyes. She flipped on the light and wrinkled her face up at the brightness. Her eyes finally focused. They focused on a picture on the fridge of her and her boyfriend, Brian Cotter. She smiled as she remembered that day they spent in the park. Then her mind played a trick on her and she saw herself holding hands and kissing Max Evans. She shook her head and laughed a little, "Oooohh, it's too early."

Later that day...around 2pm...

Maria picked up her cellular phone and punched in Liz's work number. Michael came up behind her and kissed her neck, "Bye honey."

"Tell Max, I said hi."

He nodded as he walked out of their apartment. Maria waited.

"This is Liz."

"Hey girl."

"Maria...how are you?"

"Good...I am very good. How about yourself? Still with Bradley?"

"Brian."

"Brian...sorry. How are ya'll doin?" Maria moved from her place at the bar to the couch and lay down.

"We're good and I'm awesome. I've never been happier Maria. Everything's....just...perfect."

Liz sighed inward, she had lied. Maybe Maria didn't notice. She hoped Maria didn't notice.

Maria bit her bottom lip and then smiled, "That's great hun. The...um...real reason I'm calling is to tell you, I'm getting married in two weeks..."

Liz cut her off, "Maria! You didn't tell me..."

"Well, it just came up..."

"What do you mean, 'It just came up' ? Who is he? How long have ya'll been going out?"

"Well...we've been with each other for almost two years." Maria pierced her lips together waiting for a reply.

Liz finally spoke, "You...uh...never said anything. Kinda in shock. Well, Who to?"

"......Michael." Maria said his name quickly. She heard Liz huff on the other side of the phone, "Liz..."

"That's great Maria. You two...were always good for each other." Liz shifted on her stool as she watched the veils of blood spin in the case. She didn't make it to her aimed profession. She made it to Lab Technician. She was happy though.

"See, the thing is Liz, I want you to be my maid-of-honor."

Liz smiled, "Really...I'd be honored to be your maid-of-honor, Maria."

They both laughed on their ends of the phone. Then it got serious again, "Okay...Liz here is the plan...you take a nice long vacation to Still Water, Nevada ..."

"Maria...that's two weeks.."

"Liz...can you tell me that you've used your vacation time all up?"

"No...it's still there...three weeks of it.." Liz regretted saying that. She had taken a vacation in so long, she could barely remember what that word meant.

"Okay...then as soon as you can, get your butt down here."

Liz looked around the tech room and sighed at the new recruits standing around doing nothing, "Okay."

Max looked around the small pizza restaurant then back at Michael. He hadn't seen him in a few weeks. They lived about two hours apart. Michael and Max, unlike the others had stayed close enough just in case they needed each other. They, themselves, not being the most social butterflies around. Max looked down at his best friend tearing up his napkin, "What's up?"

Michael looked up and put on a smile, "I want you, my best friend in the universe, to be my best man."

Max was stunned, "You're getting married?"

"Duh.."

Max leaned forward, "To Maria..."

"Yess.." Michael leaned back in the booth. Max nodded. He stopped. Then nodded again.

"Congratulations. And of course I'll be the best man...you know that."

"Good... cause it's in two weeks."

Max crossed his arms, "Pushing it..."

Michael swallowed as he tore at his napkin again, "Well, we've been engaged for about...umm...six months now.."

Max shook his head, "You didn't say anything."

"Yeah, I know. We just wanted to wait until the time was right," Michael smiled as he shrugged at him. Max laughed a little, "Alright. Who else did you invite?"

Maria and Michael were taking the maid-of-honor and the best man out to dinner. Truth be known, they were the only ones. There wasn't any bridesmaids or groomsmen. They failed to mention that. They even failed to mention who they would be walking down the isle with. Max had no idea about Liz and she about him. Maria and Michael wanted to play out their match making skills. They were happy, why couldn't Liz and Max be.

Maria knock on the hotel door to Liz's room. Maria pulled at her simple black dress. She looked good in black. She exhaled as she smoothed out her long hair then jerked her hand down as the door opened. Liz laughed as she and Maria hugged automatically. Maria doubted it would be that way when she Max. Maria stepped back and looked at Liz's dress. "Oh...I love this..," Maria said as she touched the silky material of the red dress with small yellow flowers on it. She admired it and noticed the low cut v and the spaghetti straps, "I love it. It fits your figure to a T. You must get a lot of dates."

Liz grinned, "Just Brian..."

She went back in the room and grabbed her purse along with her shawl. She stopped by the mirror checking her updo then closed the door as she left.

"Where's Michael?"

Liz said as she got into Maria's blazer. Maria slid in, "Oh, he's meeting us there at the restaurant. He had some errands to run."

Liz nodded as she put on her seat belt and Maria backed out of the parking spot and began to pull out onto the street.

Michael stood in Max's apartment waiting for him. Max was in his bedroom trying to decide what tie to wear. He shook his head as he threw down the royal blue print. He grabbed a red tie that had a 3-D looking print on it. He nodded when he realized it was the last tie of the ten he owned. He tied it as he looked himself up and down. Black dress shoes, black dress pants, black dress shirt, and red tie. He smiled and he looked stupid. He just knew it. Why was he worried? This was Maria and Michael. He shook his head as he grabbed his wallet and keys as headed into the living room.

"Whoa...and he cleans up nicely," Michael applauded him. Michael choose to wear a white dress shirt and dark hunter green looking tie. Maria liked the way green looked on him. Something about his eyes stuck out more. So he did it just for her.

"You too. Let's go." Max followed Michael out as he locked the door behind him.

"Where's Maria at?"

"She had to pick up something for dinner," Michael said calmly as he pushed the elevator button down.

"What is it?" Max said as they stepped in.

Michael pushed the ground button smiling, "I think you'll like it."

Maria and Liz got out of the blazer and walked into the restaurant. The waiter seated them at their private reserved table. Liz noticed the chair that set next to her, "Who is sitting here?"

Maria noticed she looked concerned. Maria smiled gently, "They don't make tables with three side's honey."

Liz ignored Maria's comment and looked over at the dark figure that entered the room. Michael patted Max on the back as he noticed he saw his prize for dinner. Michael walked on past and kissed Maria and sat down beside her. Max starred at Liz as he neared the table. They hadn't seen each other in five years. Liz couldn't stop starring at his eyes. Max swallowed hard and his breath almost caught in his chest, "Hi Liz."

"Hi..." she said breathlessly as he went to sit down beside her. His hand brushed her bare as he used the back of her chair to steady himself as he sat. Shivers ran up and down Liz's spine and Max pulled his hand away quickly as he felt her skin. He inhaled slowly noticed how warm she felt to him. Max and Liz looked up at Maria and Michaels' smiling faces. Max shook his head a little, as he picked up his menu.

Maria spoke, "Sorry Liz, I forgot to tell you, Max is Michael's best man."

Liz and Max looked at each other simultaneously then back down.

Michael added to Maria's apology, "Yeah...man, Liz is the maid-of-honor. We just totally forgot."

Max and Liz mumbled at the same time, "I bet." Liz's eyes lingered over in his direction and Max's did also. Max looked back at his menu. Michael sighed silently, "So Liz...what are you doing with your life now?"

Liz looked up surprised. Everyone was starring at her even Max, "Well...I'm a...uh..Lab Technician. I live in Jersey, Texas. I have for the past four years. I spent a year in California, just doing nothing. It was nice. It was a change."

Michael nodded, "Maria said you're happy. What about Brent? What does he do?"

Max's heart fell. She had someone back at home. Her home. It wasn't with him anymore and hadn't been for so many years. He didn't blame her though, she had to move on sooner or later.

"Brian...his name is Brian. He is a doctor. That how I met him at the hospital."

Max looked quickly down at his menu. A doctor. How could he compete with that? He was a photographer. But why should he be ashamed. He loved his job. Maria looked over at Max, he looked grim. She felt sorry for him. Maria gave Michael a look for mention Brian.

Liz looked at Max, "What have you been doing, Max?"

He turned his attention to her, she said his name. It sounded sweet and gentle rolling off her lips. He wanted to kiss her lips badly. He starred into her beautiful eyes again. She may have matured over the past five years, but her eyes were still the same Liz.

"I live Paris, Nevada. It's about two hours from here. I'm a photographer," he looked at Michael, "And no.." Then back and Liz, "I'm not involved with anyone."

Maria noticed the waiter standing there and she cleared her throat.

Everyone sat at attention as they ordered.

Max had been chewing on the piece of steak in his mouth for a while now. He was trying to think of something to say. So far, it had just been Michael and Maria gallivanting on and on about the wedding plans.

"Oh, Liz, I'll pick you up about one to go get you fitted for your dress."

Michael looked at Maria, "The bridal is right next to that tux place. Why don't you just pick up Max too."

Maria put her fork down as she looked at him, "Because that's two hours out of my way."

Michael shrugged, "Well, I have to work, Maria. I can't do everything you know."

Max interrupted, "I'll drive myself. It's okay. 'Trust' me, please...."

Michael nodded, "Then you can pick up Liz on your way into town. Her hotel is right off the highway. That would save Maria twenty minutes of driving and gas."

Max looked at Michael then turned his head to Liz who was also starring at Michael. Liz met Max's gaze, "I could...pick you up. It is actually on the way."

Maria spoke up, "She's staying at the Luxury Inn in room 164."

Liz huffed as she looked down at her food, "I think I'm full..."

Max tried to keep his eyes off of her but seemed to be having problems. Liz felt the same way. She couldn't believe she was here trying to check out her ex while her now boyfriend was in Texas. She felt guilty. Maria and Michael got up and Liz and Max followed shortly behind them.

Maria was talking with a waitress she knew about the wedding and Michael was paying the bill. Max glanced over at Liz. Her eyes were carelessly wondering.

Max leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful tonight."

Liz sighed as she felt his breath on her ear and neck. She smiled as she met his eyes, "Thanks. You really look nice too, Max."

They both smiled at each and then Michael interrupted, "Shall we?"

The next day.....

Max sat outside in front of Liz's room. He was there almost an hour and a half early. Why was he here? He sighed as he shook his head and inserted the key into the ignition of his truck then stopped. Wimp. He opened the door and got out slowly. He breathed deeply and then looked down at his jeans and tight navy t-shirt. He knocked on the door. He stuck his hands in his pockets and then took them back out when the door opened. Liz looked surprised. Her hair was wet and had her robe on. He swallowed at the beauty of her still.

"Max...am I.." Liz started to look back at the clock on the night stand and Max interrupted.

"No..no...I'm early. And you're not ready. I'll come back later." He started to walk away and she reached out and touched his arm, "Wait... you can," she pulled her hand back to her, "Um..what did you want?"

Max stuck his hands in his pockets as he glanced down at the ground then at her, "Just to get some lunch before we have to be tortured."

Liz laughed. He smiled, good, she laughed. Liz nodded as she moved strands of hair from her face, "Okay, lunch sounds great. You can wait in here if you want."

Max took a quick glance at his truck then back at Liz. It will be okay, he told himself.

He shook his head as she stepped back clearing his way.

Max's eyes roamed around the room and fell on a pair of red lace panties and he turned away looking for a seat. He went to the chair and table in the corner and eased into the chair. Liz's eyes shot at the red lace undergarment she'd left out and grabbed it quickly shoving it into her robe pocket. She turned back to Max who was starring out the window trying to concentrate on something else. He had instantly pictured Liz in the red lace. He sighed inward. Get a grip, come on.

Liz picked up the remote to the TV. and handed it to him, "Here, you can watch TV, if you'd like. I'm gonna finish getting ready."

He nodded as he took the remote and turned on the television on as she walked away grabbing her clothes on her way into the bathroom. Max flipped through the channels slowly and stopped on the weather channel. He rubbed his eyes, he was tired. After Michael took him home, he stayed talking about the wedding, Maria, Liz. He didn't get much sleep even after Michael went back to Maria. He rested his head on his hand as he closed his eyes.

"Max.." Max saw flashes of Liz in his sleep. They were kissing and smiling. "Max.."

He opened his eyes and Liz there. He remembered where he was. He sat up and caught a glimpse of a smile in her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Max stood up looking around the room. It was clean. She had straightened up while he slept. Liz nodded as she slid on her jean jacket and picked up her purse. They stepped outside and Max pointed at his Dodge truck, "So, what are you hungry for?"

Liz grinned as she got in and Max slid under the steering wheel then started it, "How about a cheeseburger. I haven't had a good ole cheeseburger in a very long time.

Max nodded as he backed out, "Cheeseburger it is."

They waited for their food in silence. Max was trying to think of something to say that wouldn't trigger unwanted memories. Liz took off her jacket and placed it across her lap, "So...what did you do for five years? You never really did say."

Max crossed his arms as he inhaled, "Well, um, after graduation I decided I wanted to see something else other than Roswell, so I traveled a little. I did that and odd jobs here and there for about two years I guess. One day, Michael called me and told me I needed to come home," he smiled a little, "Imagine that, Michael telling me what to do.....but I followed his direction anyways. Found a nice apartment a few hours away from Michael and Maria got interested in photography and it just took hold from there."

"So how long have you and Brian....um...been seeing each other?" He took a drink of his water. The waitress sat the plates in front of them. Liz looked down at the cheeseburger and fries. She didn't have many of these, it's bad for you. Or at least that is what Brian said. One time he even told her she was gaining weight. Liz went on a diet and lost ten pounds after that. At times, Brian could be rude and cruel. Max saw a hint of hurt and sadness in her eyes, "What's wrong? Not what you wanted?"

Liz sat at attention, "Oh no...this is what I wanted."

She thought about what she really wanted and it wasn't referring to any food products. She was silent as she was putting ketchup on the burger. Max lifted the bun and poured a huge amount of Tabasco sauce on it. Liz gave a weak smile at his action. Max glanced up at her when he remembered she didn't answer his question.

Liz took a bite of her cheeseburger and sat it back down noticing Max's brief gaze. She swallowed quickly, "What?"

"You and Brian...," Max reminded her. His name stung his heart. This man was more qualified at giving Liz the life she needed and deserved.

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry. Um...a year." Liz munched on her fries. Max did the same and then said, "Are ya'll...you know, serious?"

Liz was taken back by his question. She was shocked even. She felt her heart ache when she remembered they had been serious at one time. She loved Max to the very depths of her soul and it didn't work. Liz shook her head, "You really don't want to hear about that....do you?

Max nodded, he meant no, but he wanted Liz to know he was happy and content with her life. That was if she was. "Yeah, I wanna know. Five years of someone's life missed, they change and we used to be really good friends."

Liz smiled although she wanted to cry. She was a little disappointed. She expected him to be in love with her still like he said he always would be, "Well...we are...at that point in a relationship where we want to make the next...step, but we haven't."

She shoved some fries in her mouth wanting him to get the impression to stop asking questions but he continued, "Like marriage?"

Liz couldn't do this. He was interrogating her, this was definitely not fare.

"What about you? Have you dated anyone seriously?"

"No, not since..."

Liz nodded, "Oh."

Max studied her as she looked down at her found and picked up more fries.

"Like marriage?" he repeated his question. She met his worried eyes.

"I don't know."

She looked back down and he continued looking at her. He nodded and sighed silently.

They finished their meal in silence.

Bridal Shop

Max and Liz walked in the bridal shop together and were met by an older lady.

"A young couple...can I help in finding a wedding dress? Or the tux ..."

Liz spoke up before she could finish, "We're not together..."

Max looked the lady who looked confused and then at Liz. "I mean...we are together now, but we're not together in real life."

The lady nodded slowly as she looked at Max. "We're meeting friends here, who are getting married."

"Oh! Of course, Michael and Maria...they are right this way."

Max smiled as he fell in behind the two women. He was sure by the color of Liz's face she was more than embarrassed. Maria grinned as her two friends entered the small dressing and viewing room. Maria jumped up from her place beside Michael and hugged Liz. Michael gave Max a nod and wave. Max nodded back as he took the farthest chair from everyone, but mostly Liz.

"Liz, your dress is in there. The right size, you just need to go try it on and come show us."

Liz gave her a look, "Michael and Max?"

Maria nodded, "Well, they are our jury hun...go try it on."

Michael winked at her as she looked to him for support. There wasn't the kind she wanted. She sat her purse and jacket down by Maria and walked back into the stall.

Max waited until Liz was out of sight, "What are ya'll thinking?"

Maria looked up at Michael as she shook her head confused, "What?"

"Me and Liz..."

Michael shook his head as he leaned forward, "We just want ya'll to make amends and be happy man. Closure."

"I don't need closure neither does Liz. She apparently loves Brad..."

Michael interrupted, "Brian."

Max sighed, "Doesn't matter...the point is, she is happy with who she picked. It wasn't me."

Maria sighed and started to say something when Liz came out. Liz looked down at the bright violet dress she was wearing. Max looked her up and down. She began to turn around at Maria's request he hadn't heard. It sparkled. Maria gave a look as Liz pointed out that the strapless thing wasn't for her.

Maria stepped back and hit Michael in the shoulder, "What do you think?"

"I think it looks awesome. Max?" Everyone turned to Max who was lost in his gaze at Liz.

Maria smiled at her soon to be husband and he winked back at her. Max realized there was silence in the room. He came back to reality, "I love it...I mean it looks really good..."

Maria clapped her hands, "Great. Go change and then we have to go meet with the florist and check on the cake."

Max felt sad and happy at the same time Liz was leaving. He couldn't stand this not being with her. Max and Michael walked out of the Bridal shop to the Tux place.

A week later....

Max and Liz were finally relaxing around each other. They weren't so tense but you could still feel the electricity whenever they were in a room together. They were coming back from a night of bowling. They all had met at the hotel. Max had almost decided to get a room there. He was getting tired of driving back and forth, but he figured it was worth it just to see Liz. Michael was driving and holding Maria's hand. She smiled gently at him. She loved him so much. She bit her bottom lip as she realized they had five days until the wedding Saturday. She wondered if Michael was getting nervous. Max and Liz sat in the back seat together, but there was nothing more. They had to keep reminding themselves that she had Brian in Texas. Michael pulled into a parking space a door down from Liz's room.

"Liz, who is that?" Maria pointed at the man sitting in front of her door. Liz sat up and gasped, "That's Brian."

Max looked over at Liz as she hurried to get out of the blazer. Max looked at him quickly and took a mental picture, he was dressed in a nice polo shirt and kaki's and had a Ben Affleck haircut. Michael looked at Maria, "Great."

They all got out and just in time to see them hug. Max couldn't believe this. If he wasn't half human he would've blasted him right then and there. Max's long face caught Maria's eye. Max leaned on the blazer and crossed his arms. He looked away when he kissed her. Michael understood and walked toward them, "Hey! I'm Michael."

Brian stopped kissing her. Max was honored to have a friend like Michael with no shame.

"Hello...," he slid his left arm around Liz's waist as he reached out to shake Michael's hand with the other, "You're the getting married, correct?"

Michael shook his hand, "Yes." He reached behind him and motioned Maria, "This is my beautiful fiancée, Maria."

Michael behind him and saw Michael still leaning on the car, "This shy guy is Max."

Max hated Michael now. Max put on a small fake smile as he stepped toward Brian shaking his hand, "Hey."

Brian smiled and then pulled Liz closer to him. Max noticed this, anyone could have noticed. "I have heard a lot about the three of you, especially Max here."

Liz looked up at him surprised then she look back down as her cheeks turned red. Max gave a half smile, "Grew up together."

Brian smiled down at Liz as he rubbed her shoulder, "My little sugarbear tells me that ya'll two dated. First love. That's sweet. Doesn't last very long after you're done though...am I right? Or Right?"

He gave a little preppy laugh and everyone complied with a fake laugh except Max. He flashed a quick two second smile.

"Brian..." Liz whispered. Brian shot her a look to shut up. She did as she looked down. Michael looked at Maria then at Liz, "We'd better go. We aren't doing anything tomorrow, so ya'll can explore the wonderful town here."

Everyone began to walk back to the car and Liz tried to follow and Brian squeezed her arm hard, "Where are you going?"

Max and Michael looked back at the couple behind the safety of the blazer.

"My purse is still in the car, honey."

"Hurry. Keep up with your stuff. Irresponsible...," he shoved her toward the car. She did as he said. She walked quickly to her side of the car. Max started to go back to Brian and Michael laid his hand on his chest. Max met his eyes. Michael knew he wanted to hurt him, kill him even, but he wouldn't let him. Max backed off as he and Michael hopped in the car. Liz opened the door and grabbed her purse and was stopped by Max's question, "Are you sure you want us to leave?"

Liz gave a small smile, "He's not been feeling well lately. Kinda moody, you know. Its fine...we're fine. Ya'll go and I'll see ya'll in a few days."

They all gave a silent nod and she closed the door then they backed out and left. She then hurried back to Brian. He waited for her to dig out the key.

"What's wrong with you, I've been waiting here for four fuckin hours. Where the hell have you been?"

She opened the door and shoved her in, "Get your ass in there."

He stepped in and slammed the door.

Max was staying at Michael and Maria's place tonight and going back in the morning. He sat quiet in the back. His anger boiling over. He shook his head, "This isn't right."

Michael complied, "I'd wanna kill him too. She doesn't deserve to be treated that way but it's not our place. Not anymore."

Max kept shaking his head in anger. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. If it wasn't there place then whose was it? Max still felt obligated. If Liz told him to jump off a cliff he would. He'd would have done anything for her and still would. He sighed loudly as he opened his eyes and starred the stars through his seat window.

Three days later......

Maria, Michael, and Max was playing pool in the private party room they'd reserved for the four of them. Liz had told them she'd meet them there. She had to stop and pick up a few gifts for the wedding. Max aimed his shot up with the 2ball into the corner pocket and missed. He sighed, "I used to be good, now I suck at this."

Michael sneered, "What game 'are' you good at?"

They all laughed and Max answered, "Umm...tic-tac-toe."

They all laughed and stopped when Maria covered her mouth and looked behind them in horror. Michael and Max followed her gaze. Liz,

"Hey guys," she said stepping forward into the light more. She tried to smile and winced at the pain. Max thought he was going to break into. Liz's face was badly bruised on the left side. Some traces of the bruises along her neck were hid by the turtle neck she wore.

Michael stepped forward examining her face closely, "Brian do this to you?"

Max was too busy kicking himself for not killing the guy the first night he saw him. Yesterday they were supposed to go out to dinner, all together, but Liz cancelled saying she couldn't. He realized why now.

"No. I left some stuff in the floor and I got up during the night and tripped. I fell, I've gotten really clumsy lately," she gave a small short laugh.

Michael nodded, not believing her, "You fell?"

Max was looking at the ground and his head shot up, "Into what? His fist a few times."

Max shook his head as he touched her face gently checking the damage, "I'll kill him."

Michael gave a nod, "I'll help."

Maria was crying. Liz noticed and pushed her way through the two to her. Maria quickly moved her gaze to something else beside Liz. Liz put her arms around her, "Don't cry, I'm fine. See, still here."

Maria laid her head on Liz's shoulder and she flinched. Maria quickly moved back giving her a look. Liz looked down at the ground as she pulled her sleeve up half way to reveal bruises and markings that were clearly a hand print on her forearm. Michael and Max starred at them, Michael knew what she was going through. He started remembering when Hank used to hit him. Max felt guilty. If he had been with her from the start none of this would have happened, "How long has this been going on?"

Liz shook her head, "He just had a bad day guys. He was fired from his job and he won't be able to pay his bills and stuff."

Max ignored her comment, "How long?"

"About five months ago, but this is the first time in a month." Max reached for her hand and it was cold. Liz let her fingers intertwine with his. He was warm.

"I really thought it was over, you know, I really did."

Maria shook her head, "God Liz, next time he could put you in the hospital or even worse."

Liz avoided her stare, "I've already been to the hospital. I was in there a week. He said he was sorry and he wanted me to forgive him. Take him back. I did. He begged me...."

Max had rage boiling over, "By the time I'm through with him, he'll be begging me too."

"Max," Liz laid her hand on his chest and stared into his eyes. He looked back at her swollen blue face, "Please...I promise it will be okay. Trust me, I'll be fine."

Max hated it. He hated that she had chosen this life. Max always said he'd do anything for her and he complied with her decision. He looked away and swallowed back the tears as he nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered. Maria shook her head knowing it wasn't right. Michael put his arm around Maria, "It doesn't get better Liz, gets worse. Trust me.. I know."

Liz ignored Michael and stepped back Max still holding her hand.

Maria wiped off the rest of her tears, "I can help you try to cover it up."

Liz looked at her disappointed, "This is as good as it gets Maria."

Max squeezed her hand a little, "I can heal you."

Liz looked down at his hand as he led her into the back. She opened the Ladies door and checked the stales while Max locked the door. They walked slowly to each other. Max gave her a compassionate look, "How bad is it?"

She moved her eyes to his chest watching it rise and fall. Her fingers clamped onto the bottom of her sweater and pulled it off. He breathed in deep as he felt his chest ache as she turned around.

"Oh my God...," he whispered. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked into his eyes as the light came. He automatically got flashes of the past five years summed up including images of Brian hitting her. He closed his eyes as he finished and dropped his hand. Liz knew what he'd seen. She placed her hand on his face and caressed it. He felt the same way she had left him. He opened his eyes to reveal her perfect face. He leaned closer to her and kissed her deeply. He loved her, she knew it. He wrapped his arms around her bare skin and pulled her closer. She drew back for breath and he trailed his vigorous kisses down her neck to her chest. She brought his head back up to hers and kissed his lips tenderly, "I really did miss you."

"You have no idea..."he said as he leaned his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes as he rubbed her bare shoulders. Liz smiled gently, "You healed me again Max Evans."

He looked sad as he added to her statement, "Just the outside."

Max and Liz came back out and Maria smiled instantly when she saw the bruises that he had healed. She threw her arms around her neck and whispered in her ear, "Max is the one."

Liz grinned at her as she pulled back. Michael put his arm around Maria and kissed her forehead then looked at Liz, "You know we'd take care of it."

Liz couldn't believe she was hearing those words from his mouth she shook her head as she looked at Max who was starring into Michael's eyes, "No...nothing is going to happen to Brian."

Max looked around at Liz, "Liz..."

Liz touched his arm as she looked into his eyes, "Nothing. If you do that then everything you've ever worked for is gone. No more normal."

Michael shook his head as he pulled Maria closer, "You should know Liz, nothing is ever normal."

Max sighed as he sat down in the booth. He was still in shock that he and Liz had just made out in the Ladies Room. He closed his eyes and rubbed them as he let out a long sigh of frustration, stress, and fatigue. As much as he wanted to kill Brian, he agreed with Liz. They were all under wedding pressure. They were all stressed out and tired. "I think we all need to go home and just get some rest."

Maria objected, "But Brian is at the hotel, Liz can't go back there."

Liz shook her head, "No, Brian had a meeting with his old boss. He went back early this morning. He's coming back the day of the wedding."

Max got up, "Okay...let's go home."

Michael cleared his throat, "Max, Maria and I were hoping maybe you could get a hotel room tonight. We wanted to have some alone time. You know?"

Max nodded slowly, "What about my stuff?"

Maria spoke, "It's in the back of the blazer. Michael brought your things."

Max smiled at the gesture, "You could have just told me."

Michael looked at Liz, "Do you mind driving Max to the hotel with you."

Liz shook her head, "No...I don't mind."

Maria nodded smiling, "Good. Let's go."

Liz gave a look, "Now? I thought we were going to have lunch?"

Michael grinned at Maria, "I already know what I'm having."

They kissed while they groped each other. Maria began to moan as she ran her fingers through his wiry hair. Liz's mouth dropped open, "We'll get lunch on our own."

Max rolled his eyes at their slurping noises. Liz grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out of the room. She closed the privacy screen and turned to Max, "Did they make out that much in high school?"

Max shrugged, "I don't know...too bad PDA doesn't work."

They both gave a small laugh and went outside to the blazer so Max could get his bag. Liz walked to her car and started it. Max opened the back door setting his duffel in the seat and opened the passenger door sliding into the warm leather seat.

"So, are you hungry?"

"Pizza." Max smiled at her as he buckled up.

Liz grinned, "You read my mind. You wanna order in? We can watch boring hotel movies and hang out like we used to."

Max leaned his head back on the headrest, "That's sound awesome. I haven't just...relaxed in a long time."

Liz nodded as she pulled out onto the main highway.

Liz pulled into the empty parking space in front of her room, "You go get you a room while I order the pizza."

Max got out, "Can I leave my bag in here?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll be back."

Liz smiled to herself as she watched him walk away. He was 'hotter' than she remembered. He was definitely more handsome and more mature. Of course, Max had always been mature even at his young teenage years, but he had somehow moved to another level. Liz unlocked her door and stepped inside. Her mouth fell open when she remember Brian had strewn her things all over the room during their fight. She quickly shut the door and began gathering her belongings and throwing them into her suitcase. She straightened up the bed.

Max stopped by her car to grab his bag and stopped as he began to reach for the handle. He looked across the parking lot at his room and then back at Liz's. Which was more important? That was a stupid question in itself he thought as he shook his head. Can't let anything happen. No kissing, no.....nothing. He nodded his head as he retreated his hand from the car and went to her door. The door flew open as he began to knock. He met Liz's smile. He was surprised, caught off guard by that smile of hers. He gave a small smile as she stepped back to open the entrance. He stepped in and she shut the door, "Pizza place said about thirty minutes. I was about to go get us some drinks, coke."

He nodded, "You want me to..."

"No...that's alright. I owe you one." She gave a small smile as she left the room leaving Max alone. Alone with her things. He glanced around the room, it was obvious she'd straightened things up a bit. He looked at the bed, he knew she'd made. He started thinking about the two in bed together. He sat in the chair closest to the wall as he starred at the bed. Wondering. What if they hadn't slept together. What did it matter? He slept with Tess, but that was years and years ago. This was now. Liz opened the door and found him sitting with a serious look on his face.

Liz gave him a look as she sat the four coke cans down, "What?"

"Nothing..." he said as he took one and opened it. He sipped it slowly and starred back at the bed. Maybe if he touched it he would get an answer. What did he want to know something like that? It wasn't his business. She wouldn't even tell him if he asked, would she?

He looked back at her to find her gaze starring him down, "You wanna say something?"

The expression on his face never changed, "It's more of a question..."

"Ask it."

She picked up a can and went to the bed to sit across from him. She waited patiently for his question. He fiddled with the tab on his coke can and then met her eyes, "I know it...it's not my business, but did you and Brian...you know, never mind."

He leaned back in his chair and looked down at the ground. He was very quiet as Liz leaned forward, "We didn't."

Max quickly met her gaze and her soft smile, "We never did anything like that. Probably why he gave me a rough time a lot. He had his own little girlfriends here and there though, so I guess it made it alright then."

He moved to her side on the bed and draped his arm around her pulling her close as he kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed at his touch. She loved it and had longed for it for so long. She opened her eyes and beheld his own. They starred at each other for a moment that felt like forever. Max held her face caressing it and moved slowly to kiss her. He deepened the kiss and moved his hands to her neck and her back getting used to her body again. She started to lean back and Max followed her. He pulled back from the kiss and starred into her eyes. He felt her skin react to his touch as he slipped his hand under her shirt and roamed throughout. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she began to kiss him.

She rolled him over and helped him pull his shirt off. She swallowed nervously as she began to kiss his neck and down his chest. He closed his eyes and his breathing became heavier. He sat up and held her close as he kissed her neck. He pulled her shirt off and smiled softly as he undone the bra and tossed it away. His tongue circled each nipple before taking it between his teeth and sucking on it. Liz moaned causing Max to become more aroused. She could feel the erection thru his jeans. She moved her hands down to his pants as he continued kissing her neck. She gasped as he moved to her ear lobe. She unbuttoned and then unzipped his jeans. He picked her up as he stood up and spun around laying her on the bed. He shuffled out of his shoes as he crawled on top of her. She loved his kisses, they were amazing reaching deep into her soul. He kissed her lips and pulled back to look in her eyes, "Liz."

"Yes...," she nodded and kissed her neck as she fumbled to remove his pants. He let his hand cross her waist line and under her skirt. He looked into her eyes as he explored her. She moaned softly and kissed him. He watched her eyes, searching her eyes. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt flashes come to her.

Max watched Liz stir in her sleep and smiled at her as she opened her eyes. She grinned as she scooted closer to his body.

"Hey beautiful..." Max wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her. She snuggled against his warmth. "Max..."

"Hmm?"

"You have that thing with Michael tonight?"

"Yeah..." he sighed remembering the bachelor party. From what Max had heard, Alex and Isabel were flying in today and so was Kyle. At six or so everyone was expected to disperse in their rightful directions and party for the rest of the night.

Liz propped herself up with her arm, "We're doing something too. I really wanted to spend it with you.."

Max rolled over on top of her and kissed her, "I'll be back later tonight. I might....just might come back a little bit early..."

Liz grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissed him. She pulled back glancing at the clock. 4:30pm. They had spent half of the day in bed. She looked back and smiled, "I'm gonna go get a shower...you wanna accompany me?"

Max slid off of her allowing her to get out of bed, "Lead the way gorgeous."

Michael pulled up in front of Liz's room. He looked around at the five people crammed into the blazer, "The men are taking the blazer...the women are taking Liz's car."

Isabel got out of the blazer holding her four year old daughter, Anna. Alex came out after her. Kyle joined them shortly. Maria was already knocking on Liz's door. It flew open.

"Oh my God!" Liz screamed when she saw The four standing next to the blazer. She hadn't seen them in five years. She hadn't even see Anna. She ran toward them and threw her arms around Kyle and moved down the line. They were all laughing and enjoying their reunion. Max came walking across the parking lot toward the group and Isabel spotted him. She put down Anna and ran to him.

He grinned as he hugged her tightly, "God, it's good to see you!"

He looked down at his niece he hadn't seen in two years. She smiled and he bent to pick her up. They didn't say a word as they starred at each other. He winked at her and she giggled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Liz was busy talking with Alex. He was showing her pictures of Anna during the past five years. Michael put his arm around Maria as they smiled at the group. This was the first reunion of the group since they all left after graduation. Isabel and Alex eloped shortly after graduation and married. They had been living in California. Kyle left for Washington and opened his own garage, Kyle's Car Care. Simple name, but he had made a lot of money and a good name for himself.

Michael cleared his throat, "Hey...everybody!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Michael with Maria by his side, "We're glade that ya'll are so happy and everything...but the stripper's wait patiently for us guys."

Maria smacked his chest and they all laughed. Liz was now standing beside Max holding his hand.

"Don't get too friendly...," she whispered in Max's ear and he grinned at her. He kissed her on the cheek and then followed the rest of the guys back to the blazer. Isabel, Maria, and Liz were left there alone without any men, but with a four year old girl. Liz shrugged, "Did we plan anything?"

Maria crossed her arms, "I planned nothing. I thought you were going to."

Isabel rolled her eyes as she picked up Anna, "Something's never change I see."

They all laughed and opened the doors to Liz's rental car.

A few hours later.....

Michael had rented a suite for them to spend the night partying. The guys sat in the living area of the suite talking. Michael and Max recalled their last time they drank. So they bought the beer for Alex and Kyle.

Kyle took a swig of his beer, "We really should have gotten strippers."

Alex huffed, "You know what Isabel would do to me if she found that out."

Michael laughed, "Little human pieces...everywhere."

Kyle looked over at Max, "What about you and Liz?"

Max was surprised, but then again he wasn't. What would he say? "We're just friends."

Kyle and Alex laughed together, "Come on Max, we saw you two kiss."

Max blushed a little, "It was a kiss on the cheek Alex. So, what about you Kyle you ever find anyone?"

Kyle shook his head as he took another swig of his beer, "No, I'm just now learning to control this stupid powers. Besides I've been really busy at the garage, putting in overtime and stuff like that."

Everyone was quiet as they watched Kyle peel the label off his beer. He sighed softly and then glanced at Michael, "Well, I think I can say, it's about time you married Maria."

Michael gave a little laugh, "That's what she said."

Alex grinned, "We really should have gotten strippers."

They all chuckled at his remark and then stopped. The all exchanged glanced before they jumped up and headed for the door.

Isabel slipped the card key thru her hotel room. They decided to go back there since they didn't have a clue where their men were. Liz had Anna propped up on her hip as Anna played with Liz's straight thick hair. Maria was checking the messages on he cell phone. They all walked inside and Anna immediately wanted down. She ran over to her bag of toys they had brought for her and started digging things out. Maria closed her cell phone as she looked around, "Geez...how much you pay for this room."

Isabel gave a small laugh, "You don't even wanna know."

Maria plopped down on the bed, "Like I told you earlier Isabel, Michael and I don't mind to reimburse you."

Liz sat down on the love seat in the corner admiring how comfortable it was. Isabel sat down beside Maria, "No, we know how much this wedding stuff cost. It's alright, don't worry about it."

Maria stretched her neck back to see Liz prop her feet up, "Hey, what was up with that kiss on the cheek?"

Her cheek flushed as she remembered the warmth of his lips on her cheek, "It was a peck on the cheek. I think it was hardly grounds for marriage."

Isabel turned over stomach and propped her head up with a pillow, "So are you two going to get back together?"

Liz starred at the ceiling, "Well, we...never mind."

She smiled a little remembering what had happened. Maria's eyes widened as she turned over on her stomach to face her. She knew that look, "So, Liz...what did you and Max do whenever we left you two...alone."

Liz blushed even more and Isabel smiled at Maria then back at Liz, "Well, tell us. This is a party...or supposed to be."

Maria gave a small laugh as she tried to get comfortable for the story Liz was about to tell, "I'm having fun."

Liz shook her head embarrassed, "We just spent time together."

"Where?" Isabel said quickly.

"In my room..." she said quietly. Maria screamed with laughter, "Oh my God...did ya'll...get jiggy with it?"

Isabel laughed at Maria and Liz said, "We went past jiggy."

Isabel gasped, "Elizabeth Parker with my brother!"

Maria laughed as she stood up and went to sit by Liz, "I insist that these actions with Maxwell keep on going."

Liz giggled as she covered her face. Her secret was out and it was kind of nice even though she probably shouldn't be bragging to her friends. Liz tried to regain her composure as she sat up, "God, is it hot in here?"

They all laughed.

Liz pulled back into the parking space in front of her room. She had dropped Maria off at her apartment to wait on Michael. Liz turned her car off and got out. It was about 2 o'clock in the morning. She was tired after giving details about her and Max and hearing details about Michael and Alex. She had enough details and tips to last her for the rest of her life. She dug for her room key and a man slipped through the shadows. She knew who it was as he stepped from the last shadow. She was wrong. Brian. She felt sick.

"Liz, I am so sorry, can we talk?" Liz looked over at Max's room and then back at her door and nodded slowly.

She opened the door and they stepped inside.

Maria couldn't believe that Liz was late. Isabel slipped in Maria and Michael's bedroom, "She'll be here."

Maria stomped her foot, "I'm supposed to have cold feet, not her. I will beat her ass if she don't show up in the next twenty....no ten minutes."

Isabel gave a nod as she watched Maria plop back down on her bed pouting. Isabel excited the room as she went back to the living room. Everyone was sitting in a circle quietly. Max starred at the coffee table. Maybe she was angry with him, he hadn't gotten in until 5am. No, she wouldn't do that to Maria just because of that.

Isabel sat in Alex's lap as they gave each other small kisses. Anna was stretched out on the couch with her head laid on Michael's leg asleep. He caressed her blonde hair as she slept, she looked a lot like Isabel when she was young. Michael glanced up at Isabel and Alex, "Is she still showing signs?"

Isabel nodded, "Yep, she kind of can do what I do, but I told her not to do it when people are around. Alex and I were talking, we're kinda of surprised that she can do anything at all. Because we were thinking of Zan being human and everything."

Max didn't say anything, he just starred at the table in front of him. Liz opened the door to Michael and Maria's apartment and flashed a quick smile at everyone. She tried not to look at Max too much as she went straight thru and to Maria's bedroom. Max watched her until she disappeared out of his sight and sighed inward.

Isabel scrunched her eyebrows and looked confused, "Hello to you too."

Liz entered Maria's room, "I am very very sorry Maria. We need to get started, I know I am an hour late but we can do this."

Maria just starred at her and then got up as she wrapped her arms around her neck, "Thank you for being here Liz."

Liz returned her hug, "I wouldn't miss it for the world Maria."

"Good," Maria stepped back, "We have five hours."

Liz nodded and smiled, "I can do this...we can do this."

There was just an hour until the wedding. Max and Liz still hadn't talked. Max was becoming worried, she had avoided him all day long. Was she beginning to think that last night was a mistake. Max watched Liz ignore him and go straight into the Bride's dressing room. Max swallowed nervously as he began to walk toward the room and Michael called him back.

"Maxwell we have to get dressed."

Max looked back a Michael who looked like a nervous wreck then back at the door Liz had went through. He sighed as he followed Michael down the hall to their dressing room.

Liz and Isabel grinned at Maria. She was beautiful. Maria twirled around to look at herself in the mirror. She felt tears in her eyes as she ran her fingers over the white silky material. Liz stepped forward, "You look gorgeous Maria."

Isabel nodded in agreement. Maria turned around and tugged upwards on the strapless wedding dress, "My boobs aren't falling out right?"

Liz giggled, "No."

She tugged at her dress also, "Are mine?"

They all laughed. There was a knock on the door and it opened. It was Alex, "Ladies...looking very beautiful and sexy as ever."

They all rolled their eyes and giggled lightly at Alex's joke of a comment.

"Are ya'll ready? Last minute jitters? I know a back way out..."

"Alex!" Isabel yelled as her eyes widened. Maria was considering, but picked up her bouquet of violets and white roses as she started to walk out. Liz picked up her white bouquet of roses and followed her. The men were already making their way to the front. Isabel hugged Maria and winked at Liz then went to sit with Anna and Kyle.

"This is it?" Maria looked at Liz scared. Liz hugged her softly, "Michael loves you."

"And I love him."

Liz grinned at her and then stepped out walking in front of Maria down the isle. Maria looped her arm around Alex's and waited patiently. He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled softly, "Thank you."

Max's eyes were on Liz. She was beautiful almost beyond words. The dress fit her every curve and looked unbelievable on her. Her long dark hair was down, curly. Max smiled at her. She gave a small smile and looked back across the crowd as she took her place and the music for Maria to come out began. Alex escorted Maria to her place beside Michael. The oooh's and awe's flooded the place. Maria had probably never been this dressed up before. Liz tried to keep her focus on her best friend. She ignored the fact that Max was starring at her.

The music stopped as Michael took Maria's hand and the ceremony began.

The reception party began with the live band. Michael and Maria had already done the pictures and cut the cake and welcomed everyone. They looked so happy together. They were definitely an odd but perfect couple. Max looked around for Liz and couldn't seem to find her. Then he spotted her. His face went to stone when he recognized the man beside her at the far table in the corner of the room. Liz met his eyes. She felt his anger and his hurt in that one gaze. Brian kissed her softly on the cheek before she pulled away from his grasps. Max came back to Earth when he realized Michael and Maria were having their first dance. He and Liz would have to go onto the floor next.

Liz was already making her way to Max. He stood quiet waiting for the song to end. Liz joined him by his side not saying a word. The song ended. Their turn.

Liz felt anta's as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He pulled her close to him as they danced with the song.

Liz never met his eyes but gazed over his shoulder, "I owe him Max."

"I don't wanna hear it." He voice was short and flat. Liz felt her tears running down her cheeks dropping on his tux. He looked so good in that tux. Handsome, grown up.

"I'm sorry." Max caught a glimpse of the tears rolling down her face. Now what? What did he say now? He closed his eyes, "I love you."

Max felt her skin tense at his words and he continued, "I have always loved you even before I knew you. And I always will. If you want to be with this..."

Max choked back his tears and anger, "guy...then I understand and I will...let you go."

Liz drew back to face him and their eyes met. They both had tears trickling down their faces. Max pressed his lips to hers and then it was over. The song ended. They ended.

Liz stepped back and brought her eyes to the ground as she walked off leaving Max alone on the dance floor. Everyone was starring now. He watched Liz walk back to Brian wiping away tears. She grabbed his hand and they hurried out of the reception room.

Max looked down and felt like tears were pouring out of his eyes. He walked off of the dance floor. The room was quiet. No one stepped onto the dance floor. The band didn't even play. At that moment, everyone held a broken heart for the lost couple.

A year and half later..........

Max sat on the couch watching TV. He recalled the day of Michael and Maria's wedding. It was the most depressing moment of his life. He pulled the figure that next to him closer. Liz smiled at him as he kissed her lips softly and then moved to her swollen seven month old belly and kissed it.

"I love you."

"I love you." They kissed again and he rubbed her belly, "I love both of my girls."

Liz laid her head on his shoulder as she played with her wedding rings. Max pretended to watch TV as he remembered Liz running back into the reception room and jumping in his arms. She had basically told Brian to take a hike. Five months later, they were married and then just a blink away they were pregnant. They had found out not even a month ago it was a girl. Allison Michelle Evans. A huge smile swept over his face as he realized he was the luckiest alien on Earth.

The End


End file.
